1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device manufactured by using an organic semiconductor, relates to a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, and relates to an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, an organic semiconductor is used for the semiconductor layer of a transistor of electronic paper or the like having a small thickness, a light weight, and appropriate flexibility. Such an organic semiconductor layer is formed as a result of, for example, ejecting droplets of an organic semiconductor material by using an ink jet technique.
In recent years, transistors have come to have fine structures in order to improve electric properties. Unfortunately, in the case where droplets of an organic semiconductor material are ejected onto the channel region of a transistor, are not appropriately held within the channel region (channel length) and then overflow to the periphery, a leak current flows between wires, and thereby the driving and display properties of a device are significantly affected. Therefore, such a phenomenon has been problematic.
In order to prevent such a problem, for example, techniques that are disclosed in JP-A-2003-76004 and JP-A-2006-140451 are employed. The techniques propose that a structure is formed around the channel region and that lyophilic treatment and liquid repellent treatment are performed to prevent overflow of liquid to other regions, thereby precisely manufacturing a transistor.
However, the formation of the structure, the lyophilic treatment, and the liquid repellent treatment cause a significant increase in the number of processes and an increase in process cost.